Supermodel
by XxLissaxX
Summary: Tris is the top female model for Hollister NYC. Her modeling partner happens to be her best friend, Robert. But one day he quits and a stranger takes his place. What happens when the kisses, hugs, and etc for show happen outside the studio? AN: This is a Fourtris story
1. Chapter 1

**I'm putting the real Author Note below this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Tris POV_

I wake up to the familiar but annoying sound of my alarm clock. I have tried to make the alarm a pleasant sound for example currently it is my favorite song, Fancy by Iggy Azalea but even that makes me want to punch the little box that has the time, 7:00am in red letters. I eventually lift my arm up and turn off the alarm before swinging my legs over the bed so I'm sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

After about ten minutes of taking numerous long blinks I'm getting up and heading towards my clean bathroom. The building's maid works her way up the building of ten floors. I am on the first floor, the penthouse with a small yard. She usually cleans my apartment as early as six am so she must have just left. No wonder, I think. Last night my counter was covered in makeup remover, kits, makeup bags, and etc. Now it's spotless.

I wait for the shower to become warm by undressing and starting some music on the little radio by the sink. Turn Down For What by DJ Snake & Lil Jon fills the room as I step into the now warm shower and start cleaning myself.

_x.X.x_

With a pink towel over my wet body I look through my dresser until I find a suitable outfit for today's extremely hot weather. I choose a Forever 21 floral print skirt with a loose black tank top, and finally a simple pair of black vans and a rose necklace.

I turn on the weather channel before sliding a piece of toast into the toaster and a poptart on the other slot on the toaster. A shitty breakfast but I barely have anytime to spare if I want to get to the studio by eight thirty.

"_March twenty-first, 7:37am, 2014._ _Today the weather of Manhattan will be the mid nineties, clear skies, a 30% chance of rain. Throughout the day and most likely tomorrow the weather will stay like this, if the temperature can rise above 97 today New York City will reach a record for the highest temperature of the year! Now we go to Franklin for the traffic..."_

I turn off the TV after the weather report with a huff. I didn't want summer to be hot this year but I guess the odds aren't in my favor. But its summer soon isn't it? That's why I have to get to work earlier from now on out.

Once I finish eating my small meal I make my way outside of the apartment building and down the right corner. I wave for a cab and in about four minutes I am stepping into a cab with advertisement for The Purge: Anarchy written on top of it.

**( AN: There actually are cabs that have advertisement for Purge 2 )**

I walk out of my small changing room I've had for almost a whole year and start picking my way around the dozens of wires on the ground, tripods with or without a thousand dollar camera on top, and photographers in black clothing until I am standing in front of the studio's white wall.

Robert hasn't joined me yet so I have time to actually look down at what I am wearing for this shoot. I am wearing a black spaghetti strap crop top that has white mixed with grey flowers scattered on it with a sweetheart neck line, then a gorgeous white lace skater skirt, and a pair of black lace flats. _This will be_ _the start of Hollister's summer collection, _I thought.

I look around afterward and see my friends Marlene and Shauna by another shoot, but they have a green screen behind them. I wonder if they are already starting the summer collection shoot?

"Hey!" I smile when I reach them. They say hello before hugging me.

"We are staying till after your shoot so we can properly say goodbye to Robert." Shauna sighs afterward. I think the entire studio is disappointed that my partner, Robert is leaving.

"I know. I wish he wasn't but oh well! He will invite us to his wedding hopefully." I joke. We tease Robert about his wedding dreams he has told us about in a game of would you rather. He wanted a small but fancy wedding on a mountain.

"_Tris Prior! Your shoot starts in five minutes, please head over to your studio number, one." _I huff and curse under my breath. Whoever is behind that intercom is a pain in the tail. She always tells me the studio number when its the same one every time. She even tells me to go there when I am standing in the studio.

"Well bye!" Marlene and Shauna say with a apologetic expression.

"Bye." I wave goodbye before skipping back to my studio and waiting on a black stool one of the photographers use.

I look back up from the floor to see Robert right next to me, smiling like the lunatic he his. I jumped out of my skin, causing me to almost loose my footing and my heart.

"Robert! Don't do that again!" I try to say it firmly but fail miserably, instead I end up smiling and laughing softly.

"I wont be able to." He tried to joke about it. Robert was leaving for a college in Chicago tomorrow, so this was our last photo shoot. I will miss him so much, I auditioned for this job with him when we were 17 and together we became the main models of Hollister.

"And don't joke about that." I replied. He opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was going to say I would never know because just then a photographer yelled,

"Look at me!" I frowned for only a second before doing as he said. I am used to it, harsh photographers who only did this job for money. I turned to face the camera and put on a fake dazzling smile while making sure how I was standing didn't wrinkle the new clothes I didn't even own.

_x.X.x_

"That's all for today!" The same photographer yelled. I huffed in relief, even if this photo shoot only took twenty minutes. The photographer was a different guy and must have had a bad day because he screamed every minute. We all knew they were just doing this shoot to squeeze in a few more pictures of Robert before he was gone for good. Maybe that's why our main photographer is gone, he wasn't aware of this till a few days ago like us all.

"Can me and Robert take a picture for Instagram real fast?" I questioned out load to no one in particular. One of the photographers gave me a small nod with a shy smile and angled her camera towards me and Robert.

"Stay Fierce," I whispered in Robert's ear before tossing my leg over my head and gripping my ankles with my hands. I smiled at the camera while Robert did what I said and did the Stay Fierce finger thing on his left eye.

"Nice." Robert told me when the photo was taken. I shrugged, I did a needle that I hoped was as perfect as it used to be. I used to be a point flyer, Senior level five cheerleader until I aged out of my team when I turned 18. I wasn't that depressed because I was prepared but I do miss being able to do stunts with people who actually know how to do baskets and scorpions and I was starting to loose my flexibility due to the lack of stretching, I noticed it in my needle.

"The photo was sent to you guys." The photographer announced. I almost forgot we needed to get the photo.

"Thanks." I smiled brightly before pulling out my phone to indeed see the photo was sent to my email a few seconds ago. I post the photo on Instagram with a caption;

_Last day with the big brother :( I will miss him soo much_

Once it was posted I watched my feed blow up with comments and likes in seconds before deciding to put my phone away. I look up to see Robert posting the picture. I wait patiently has he does an extra long caption ( he is secretly a nerd! ), so he is in love with putting over thousand words in his captions.

I look away from his phone to see Marlene and Shauna sneaking up to him from behind. I stifle a laugh until they lightly tap on his shoulder, almost making him drop his new iPhone on the floor. Now I cannot stifle my laughter and soon the entire studio is staring at my friends and me.

"Hey Robby!" Marlene smiles and hugs him. I turn around from their goodbyes to give them privacy.

After checking behind me when the girls voices were gone I turn around and wait for Robert to finish his Instagram caption

The second he finally looks up at me we both start breaking into tears and so soon we are grasping each others bodies as if we were each other's lifeline and were crying into each other's shoulders. I close my eyes has I feel his fingers run into my golden hair and he whispers nothings in my ear.

"Robert?" I whisper, still hugging him.

"Yea?" He replies in a voice muffled by silent sobs.

"Promise to facetime me every Wednesday?" I was serious. We talked about all of this before but it never felt real till now. My best friend is leaving me and I may never see him again.

"Yup. Promise to not love the next model too much?" He teased. I did a small gasp and slapped his shoulder. "He may be hot." Robert continues, knowing it drives me insane.

"Your pretty hot, Robert!" I laugh and finally pull away from our goodbye embrace. I hastily wipe away my tears.

"Studio closing in five!" A voice echoed throughout the intercom. I sighed and looked away.

"Hey.. Look at me." Robert nudged my chin up gently and looked into my eyes. "This isn't a goodbye, it's a see you soon."

"See you soon, Robby!" I tried to brighten the mood but the old nickname didn't succeed.

"Yup." He bent down due to my 5'2 height and pecked my lips before rushing out of the studio without looking back.

_x.X.x_

Once I locked up my apartment door I immediately walk into my master bathroom and started a hot shower. I cannot handle this. I wish I could, I hate being weak but I just cannot control my feelings.

Robert has been my best friend since Middle School, At 17 we auditioned for Hollister just to make fun of how hardcore they are and to just experience having cameras flash photos of you they would never use. We laughed throughout the entire hour yet we still got a fancy white envelope a month later confirming we made the cut and we would have our first shoot in four weeks. Since then we became closer and together been on every red carpet together, accepted every award together, and talked to each other only till now. Now he will be hours away from me and I will be left here, waiting for the next Hollister guy to come around, then I'd have to put on a extra fake smile and eventually have those gross photo shoots where personal space doesn't exist. All with another guy.

When I came out of my shower with a cotton blue towel wrapped around me I spend extra time in front of the mirror. My golden hair was dripping wet and reached just below my breast. My dull eyes seemed to be more alive after the heated shower and instead of a ugly grey they were a bright blue, oh how I wished they always looked like this. I always wanted green eyes too. Not even one pimple covered my face, if one did I would either have to shower makeup on it or be fired. Defiantly Hardcore.

I sighed with disapproval while walking out of the bathroom and quickly putting on comfy pajamas and covering myself in covers. I turned on my flat-screen TV to the news. They were talking about our Mayor, named Marcus Eaton who has just returned from his trip to Italy. Ugh, I hated that guy, he just has to much negativity on him already. There are rumors that he pays for sex, abuses his 21 year old son, and overdoes on drugs and is an alcoholic. But I have also heard he is a good man and his son is incredibly hot.

* * *

**Okay hey!**

**This is my third fanfiction and lets just say, I really love this idea! Remember I created this idea and if I find another story with this idea after mine is published, you will be dealing with me.**

**Let me clear things out; when I said "And eventually have those gross photo shoots where personal space doesn't exist" I am not talking about that, just kissing or hugging.**

**And I know Hollister's home base is California but I have never been to California so I would be horrible at portraying that, but I have been to New York every summer since I was five. **

**Please review, favorite, and follow! Reviews is what gets me to update faster!**

**See any grammer mistakes misspelling? Any ideas for future chapters? Tips? Just tell me please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read AN below this chapter.**

* * *

_Tris POV, Next day_

_Why did I choose to do this shoot?_ I ask myself for the hundredth time.

Right now I am sitting in the back seat of a taxi cab, waiting for my stop. I choose to do this shoot because it was literally right in front of me.

One day when I was walking out of the Hollister Studio door I immediately saw a black limo parked in front of the street and two guys in very expensive suits politely asking me if I was Tris Prior. Once I confirmed I was they started both rambling about doing this shoot for them even if it was last minute, and I didn't even work for their company, or had any experience, and etc. I eventually said yes mostly because he would give me a great deal of money and I had nothing planned for that day so I was there, replacing a girl who had to go for family matters.

So I am going to just say it now because I realized there is no other way to put it, I did an Gentleman's award winning shoot for Sports Illustrated. **( AN: If you do not know what this, or what those models do look up: Sports Illustrated Girls, but warning they are usually wearing bikini's so just take my example if you are not comfortable with that.)**

All to soon I am handing the driver a $20 bill, getting handed back the change and out of the car.

With a huff I try to keep balance on my tippy-toes and look for the building I am supposed to be in, which is supposed to be labeled Palisades Mall. Almost immediately I find it mostly because it was the longest and tallest building on the block, there is a long line filled with guys leading to the door, and there was a big sign that said:" Palisades Mall."

As I was trying to be desecrate and go into the mall unnoticed I still head a bunch of wolf whistles, hollers, and shouts of people saying it was me. This was going to be a long day.

_x.X.x_

Once I sat down behind a long wooden table I am instantly shot with questions.

"Why are you so late?" Molly asked. Molly was one of the people I had to do the famous and my only photo-shoot for Sports Illustrated with and to just sum it up for you; she is the most impatient, stuck up, lazy, and mean person you will ever meet.

"Yea, think your too cool for this?!" Sitting next to Molly, Lauren asked. Lauren was the second person I had to do the shoot with and she may be very pretty, but her personality squashes it like a bug. I've heard from Marlene that her longest relationship was two months.

"I'm not late.." I calmly replied. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't know how to tell time off of something that wasn't a digital clock. I looked down at my pink watch around my wrist and saw it was.. 9:00!

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. There was so much traffic and-" I trailed off my apologies when our manager, George was standing right in front of the table with a smug look on his face.

"You should have saw your face!" He burst out laughing, leaving me and the two devils wide eyed. He tried countless times to catch his breath and attempt to form a word but the most I could make out was; "You guys.."

"Would you tell me why your laughing like a hyena?" Lauren demanded, her face was pretty priceless, her cheeks were red, her pierced eyebrows scrunched together, and her red lips in a tight line.

"I told you and Molly a different time you had to be here so _you guys _would be here in time. Tris was actually right on time." I turned away from the two devils after seeing Molly about to rant her head off. But sadly she didn't have enough time to because the security let the line start moving.

I honestly didn't know what to expect. I never been to a real signing so I had so many unanswered question. Do I leave a note for them or just leave my name? Do they give me a photo or do I hand them one? What if I have to sign someone's skin? Do they hand me a sharpie or am I supposed to have one?

Luckily some of my questions were answered when I found a black sharpie quickly and learned that they will hand us the picture.

In no time at all I was signing photo after photo and receiving compliments.

_x.X.x_

After two hours we finally had a break.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief and immediately drop the sharpie out of my sore hands and start cracking my fingers.

"Oh this is nothing _Stiff!_ This was only two hours, we have two more and that's short considered to me and Lauren's previous signings. I know your a small-town girl but please don't embarrass Sports Illustrated." Molly sneered while eyeing me up and down as if I was her next meal.

"Don't call me stiff! My name is Tris." I replied sternly while trying to not look away from her eyes that were still pinned on mine.

"Oh wonderful! We shall call you Tris the Stiff!" Molly laughed and soon I heard Lauren joining in as well.

With another sigh I laid my head down on the table and stared at the darkness of the table. I can't wait till I get home. And eat food.

"George!" I sprang my head up from the table and was getting out of my chair in an instant and started making my way to George after stretching my back from sitting in a chair for two hours.

"Yes Tris?" George turned from this tripod set with a Canon camera on. it

"Could I get some food from the mall's food court?" I added extra innocent tonr to my voice and looked my manger right in the eyes.

"Fine... But bring Steven with you and you only have fifth-teen minutes." He declared.

I squealed and gave him a quick hug before walking away and claiming Steven (One of the mall guards) before starting making my way to the food court.

By the time we got to the food court we only had five minutes to eat because we had to stop countless times to talk to fans (Which means 20 year olds and over guys) and sign they're selected item. And don't tell Steven but when he was talking on his work phone a guy asked me to sign this condom pack, I didn't.

"Okay Steven! I'm getting Subway so you can get whatever!" I started running to Subway while Steven followed behind me.

"You know I cannot leave your side." He replied stiffly. Gosh Molly and Lauren should call him Stiff instead of me.

"Sorry, forgot." I giggled a bit before turning back to Subway and telling the guy behind the counter what I wanted. And let me just say my sub may or have not included Bacon, Cheese, Tomato, and ham.

x.X.x

I said goodbye to Steven once we got back to the signing area and walked over to the table.

I saw Lauren and Molly were on their phones and the line still couldn't go, meaning me and Steve weren't late.

"Okay girls, ready!" George asked all three of us. We all nodded our heads and guys were again handing me pictures to sign.

_x.X.x_

6:00pm was when I finally got home.

I decided after the signing to tell George I was cutting ties with him and I thanked him for the experience. He seemed disappointed but understood, Lauren and Molly were more than happy to have a replacement on the way. Afterwards I walked a few blocks to the closest Whole-foods and got some groceries and stuffed them into the Taxi Cab's big trunk and headed home.

After putting all the groceries where they belonged I flopped onto my couch and laid down. I don't know how today was so tiring, all I did was sign stuff and sit down. But just like a long road trip, I was.

"Meoow" I looked up from the couches pillows to see my cat, Dusty joining me on the couch by snuggling into my legs. I heard her purring from the other side of the couch and I think I fell asleep before she did.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks for the wonderful feedback I think I got 18 reviews and 42 followers. Here is a message to you followers that didn't review;**

**Reviews are what make me update chapters faster. I usually do it once a week or even longer if I don't get the amount of reviews I want. So would you rather wait over a week or just a few days by just putting the review box how you liked this chapter?**

** P.S: The mall in this chapter is real, its just outside of New York City.**

**And another P.S: Tobias is introduced in the next chapter.**

**AND to the guest called Georgannn: You said I should stop writing middle school smut. I know you are Four Six Tobias Tris. First off.) I said give constructive critism not plan hate that isn't even correct... I said in the AN that what i meant was like kissing or hugging, that is not like having sex at all. Second.) I was actually really proud of my number of views and followers because some stories dont even get this many followers and they have way more chapters then me. 3.) Four Six Tobias tris, You told me to drop it and I did, but I practically have to pick up again because every day you PM me about how this story sucks and I can't take construtive critism. **

**Overall... Please if your going to hate on this story make you have your facts right, because I hate having to do this and i'm really proud of this story and I am already getting disses...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Tris POV_

I sat at my dressing rooms high chair in front of the mirror.

My dressing room, that I have heard is one of the best in the studio isn't like the mainstream dressing rooms you see on TV. There are no lights on the wall around the mirror, there isn't one of those fancy closest that hold a thousand outfits, no fancy wallpaper or flooring, and no high-tech makeup areas.

It was only normal carpet floor, white walls, a few bars on the walls that stick out and hold some outfits, a messy table filled with makeup, and an average bathroom mirror on the wall in front of the desk.

I am still scared to see what the worst dressing rooms looked like.

For the beginning of the summer shoot I wore, a Hidden hills Chiffon tank, La mesa Skater skirt, white slip-on flats, and to top it off a pair of simple black shades. **(AN: If you want to see these outfits go on Hollister's website and type these in. **

My makeup was simple. I assumed we weren't doing close shots because like I said, the makeup was simple. I was wearing skin-color eye shadow, and pink lip gloss.

But I should have been out in the main studio. But I needed a moment. I was nervous.

What if the new guy was hot but a jerk? What if he was cocky and just ignored me? What if he smelled horrible or was shorter than me? It's hard to be shorter than me, but it is possible. Also what if he wanted to go fast in these shoots or didn't have patience.

I shouldn't even be this nervous. I am the leader of this shoot ( minus the photographers.) But the truth was, I never done a Hollister shoot without Robert with me.

"Hurry up, Prior! Were all waiting on ya!" I recognized the voice as one of my managers on the other side of my door. I told him I was coming while I stood up from my chair and straightened my clothes. Once I was presentable for the shoot I walked out.

The studio was the same as always. Photographers adjusting cameras, wires covering the hard floor, tripods without or with a camera on top, and green screens being set up. But there was one difference: In my studio there was now a new model.

As I walked closer to my studio I saw he was talking to one of the photographers. I couldn't see the new guys face but I did see enough to know he wasn't the average tumblr boy.

His hair was a short cut and light brown. He seemed to be about six-foot. Least he wasn't shorter than me.

I watched has the photographer returned to his camera and the newbie told him something I couldn't catch. He started looking around the studio, that's when I saw his face.

His eyes were a dark blue, wide and alert. He had a full bottom lip, no piercings, and average brown eyebrows. That's when I realized he was staring at me also. He caught me staring at me him!

I looked down at my white shoes and cursed under my breath while I felt flames cover my face.

x.X.x

_Tobias POV_

"Thanks!" I told the man has he walked back to his camera. I had asked him on tips for the shoot and what was everybody looked for. And just maybe talked about Tris Prior with him.

Everybody knew who Tris Prior was, not just Hollister. She won an award at the gentlemen's choice awards, and an award for the breakout model. She was the youngest model to be on the cover of Sports Illustrated and most famous model in America that hasn't been with Victoria Secret.

But there was a lot of rumors about her. I heard she was like an angel, smiled at everybody, hugged anybody, and walked into the studio every mourning with a smile on her face and a bounce to her steps. But then there were negative rumors, saying she was a showoff and caked her face with makeup.

Suddenly my eyes landed on her. She had these icy blue eyes, the kind that could cut you in half if you were on her bad side, small pink lips, golden hair resting on her right shoulder, and a few freckles around her nose. The rumors of her being beautiful were right. Her being caked with makeup? Wrong.

She seemed to realize we were both staring at eachother because when I looked back up at her face after seeing her small frame she was staring at her shoes.

"Hey, I'm Four." I told her as I walked towards her. She looked up in surprise.

"Hey.. Uh I'm Tris Prior." She told me after a few seconds.

"I know. So I just wanted to introduce myself so... Lets have a good season." She nodded at me while smiling. God that adorable smile of hers almost distracted me of the fact I thought of her as adorable and said _"Have a good season."_

_x.X.x_

_Tris POV_

"Smile, both of you!" the photographer yelled at us. Me and Four were currently facing each other and having to pretend to laugh as if one of us said something funny.

I smiled like the photographer said and soon we were moving to the next shoot. I had to have Four give me a piggy-back ride.

I shyly climbed onto his back and looped my arms around his warm neck. This was so weird! I thought as I smiled at the camera.

"Okay, break!" One of the photographers yelled. I sighed heavily while getting off of Four's back.

"Rob, we should ask if we could get a photo of us doing tucks on point!" **( AN: a type of flip) **I told Robert a few moments later. I spun around to see his reaction.

Instead I saw Four giving me a confused face. My smile disappeared and I sighed. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I told him honestly.

"I know." He said. At first I thought he was mad but as I saw his facial expression I saw he was sorry for me.

"Okay, break over, continue!" The same photographer said. I looked away from Four in disappointment. Not disappointment at him, just because Robert wasn't here. It finally sank into me that he was not going to be a Hollister model any more.

x.X.x

When the shoot was finally over I said my goodbyes to everybody including Shauna and Marlene. I honestly didn't know how I was going to continue to do this. I missed Robert so much it hurt. Maybe I could ask if I could just do solo shoots for now on? But I couldn't, they would fire me.

As I walked out of the studio I was immediately surrounded by paparazzi. It was so shocking I didn't even say a word, just looked around widely at the cameras aimed at me.

"Tris! Tell us how the shoot went!" Someone screamed, someone else asked who the new model looked like and so on.

"Uh.. The pictures will defiantly make you want to go to Hollister to just see them on the wall." I smiled, the paparazzi went crazy with my answer. "And Four? I can't answer that. I just miss Robert." I told them before finally pushing out of the crowd and walking a bit faster home so they didn't feel like following me.

x.X.x

I turned on the news while I waited for the microwave to ring.

It was about the Mayer Eaton. I sighed has he yet again made another law and destroyed old laws. I wish he stayed in Italy I thought to myself. I heard the microwave ring after a few more moments of the news and immediately started eating.

Soon I was on my bed, on social media. I tweeted something, posted the same picture on Facebook and Instagram of a photo of me and Four and finally got to texting Robert.

_Look at Facebook :D - Tris_

_I saw :) Was he nice to you? - Robby_

_Yea, but I missed you too much. - Tris_

_Sorry. But here in Chicago it's doing great. - Robby_

_It has the highest crime rate atm? - Tris_

_We live in the suburbs of the city. - Robby_

_Oh.. right. You went with your sister. - Tris_

_yea. Well I gtg to sleep so ttyl -Robby_

I sighed and put my phone on the charger before also falling asleep

* * *

**TBH, I hate this chapter. Not because Four came but my writing!**

**So my goal is 60 reviews. So please let that happen and I will update this story Friday Night and you wont wait a whole week. **

**Please leave feedback in the review box, questions, ideas, or negatives please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Important AN below this chapter! Read it.**

Chapter Four

Four POV :D

I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on my bedroom door. I slowly peeled the covers away from me to see that I was kinda wrapped in one of my bathroom towels. I said kinda because half of the towel was still wrapped around me, the other half was wrinkled underneath me. I finally remember last night I was too tired to change so I just slept like this.

"Four! Wake up your sorry ass and let me borrow your toothpaste!" I heard Zeke yell though the door angrily.

"Coming!" I could see from my spot in the bed that the doorknob is locked. I wondered how long Zeke has been at my door while sliding on some boxers.

When I opened the door, the sight before me made me laugh. My best friend was wearing rocket-ship boxers and he seemed to have paused from shaving because one side of his face was covered with shaving cream, the other was perfectly shaved. I burst out laughing.

Zeke angrily pushed by my laughing body and I heard him grab the toothpaste from the cabinet.

"Nice boxers Zekey-poo!" I stuck my tongue out at him has he walked back out my room. Zekey-poo was what his annoying ex-girlfriend called him. I knew he hated it.

"Look down at your own boxers, asshole!" He joked as he closed his bathroom door across the living room.

I looked down at my body to see I had put on my boxers that said, "Suck It!" _Shit _I thought. Zeke's brother Uriah gave me these when I was 16. Funny how they still kind of fit me.. Meaning it was super tight around general areas.

_x.X.x_

I walked into the studio to see everybody moving everywhere. I quickly found my main manager, Andrew and asked what was going on.

"Everybody is collecting their cameras, lenses, and all of that stuff because we are moving this shoot to a private pool."

"Oh." I replied, a bit confused. "So I just put on whatever outfit is in my room?" I guess.

"Correct." He said. I thanked him before jogging to my dressing room. On the old rack was blue swim trunks and on the table, the same pair of shades.

I quickly changed and carefully put the Hollister sunglasses in my left pocket before stepping out the room and making my way to a set of chairs. Once I sat down I saw Tris walk through the door.

She was sipping from a Starbucks mug as she made her way towards her dressing room, probably used to all this change. My eyes followed her when suddenly a man in his early forties tipped her mug back as she had it pressed to her lips, making all the contents spill on her summer dress. The room suddenly got very silent.

The man continued walking as if he done nothing and went into a closed room. Tris huffed, her cheeks flaming red. I didn't know if I should watch or help her, I didn't get to choose though because when I looked at her again her dressing room was closed, meaning she was already inside.

"Everyone continue! Five minutes!" I heard somebody yell. And just has fast as the silence began it disappeared.

"Four, come on in the SUV outside!" My manager yelled from the entrance. I shot up from the foldable chair and jogged towards my boss and finally into the SUV parked in front of the building.

We arrived at the private pool only five minutes later. I honestly didn't know how the camera men got there or Tris but they were here.

The pool was on the roof of one of the smaller buildings in New York City. Cameras and Tripods was being set up and the models were stripping to their bikinis or trunks. There were a total of three girls including Tris, and two guys including me.

As I stood beside Tris in the line of models, I eavesdropped in her and the two other girls conversation.

"Yea, I can't believe Roger did that to you!" A girl examined to Tris.

"I know! And that dress was new!" Tris huffed but obviously was joking, she could wash the dress.

"It wasn't even hot Stiff." A guy next to the girls said. He had jade green eyes, blonde hair, and was about my height. I could already see he was a jerk.

"Shut the fuck up, Peter." Tris huffed, seeming used to his snarky comments.

"Or what?" Peter challenged with a smirk to his mouth.

"Just give up, Peter!" The girl who hasn't spoke yet said.

"Whatever Marlene." Peter grumbled.

"Marlene and Peter! Over here!" Someone yelled towards the crowd of cameras. They both seemed unhappy about they're partnering but still obeyed.

"Shauna, private shoot here!" Someone else yelled from the same general location, Shauna obeyed happily leaving me and Tris alone.

"So I was hoping you haven't seen what happened this morning.. Or heard what just happened?" Tris asked.

"Would you be upset if I said I witnessed both?" I asked with a faint smile.

"Kind of. That normally doesn't happen, expect the Peter thing. That happens every day." She groaned while running her hands through her golden hair.

"Sorry. I could kick his ass if you want me too?" I joked.

"Nah, I don't want you to lose your job because of me." She sighed.

"Me too." I laughed a bit when I heard her cute little laugh softly fill the air.

"Four, Tris! You guys are both doing separate solos over here." Our manager, Andrew yelled towards us. Me and Tris walked to our separate stations and began.

_x.X.x_

"Okay now both of you will do a series of photos." Andrew informed both me and Tris. We both nodded.

"Both of you head over to the diving board and wait for us" He said. We both headed there. I got there quicker and waited by the side, and watched as Tris had to talk to the manager who held her back.

I watched as she grimly nodded and started walking towards me with a small tight smile on her face directed towards me. I couldn't help but look at her body. She had a flat stomach and average curves.

I looked back up at her to see she had folded her arms in front of her stomach uncomfortably. I watched curiously as Peter quietly jogged to catch up to her and suddenly, slap her butt.

"Nice ass, Stiff!" Peter snickered as he ran away from her and snuck around me. I looked back at Tris to see she had paused by the side of the pool and was awkwardly holding her butt.

"Are you okay?" I ask her when she was standing beside me, I could see tears threatening to spill from her icy blue eyes.

"What? Yea. Why wouldn't I be?" She snapped.

"Well I don't know.. Sorry." I was surprised by her attitude. I was just trying to be nice.

"It happens all the time, it's fine." She replied with a sigh.

"Since when?" I demanded, sort of concerned for her.

"Since my Sports Illustrated shoot." She grimly replied.

"And why don't you tell them to stop?!" My voice rose.

"Do you think I haven't tried that?!" Her voice rose too.

The conversation ended automatically when Andrew arrived and started demanding us where to stand and how are facials should be.

"Both of you on the edge of the driving board." He told us. We obeyed. "Now hug each other and smile at the camera." He said.

Tris awkwardly wrapped her arms around my waist and I did the same to hers. But we didn't touch each other.

"Closer!" He demanded. I heard Tris wince has she pressed her chest against mine and smiled at the camera.

"Now Four you get off and Tris do a handstand or whatever on the board. I forgot to tell you to do it earlier." Andrew said. I watched from the side of the pool as Tris got into a lunge and into a perfect handstand. She landed on the diving board and asked if that was good, I could see her shyness go away when she asked. I realized she loved doing cheerleading stuff for the photos.

"Excellent Tris." Andrew replied. Soon we were back to doing shoots together.

About an hour later Tris seemed to start getting uncomfortable with the poses. We were currently in a huge clear tube on opposite sides. We weren't touching.

"Closer Tris!" Andrew said. Tris shuffled over a bit.

"Tris, come here." Andrew said after a moment, disappointment dripping from his voice. I watched Tris's expression has she slid out of the tube and swam to the side of the pool. I watched has Andrew kneeled on the side to be closer to her ear and whispered something harsh. Tris nodded stiffly.

Tris swam back over to the tube with a disappointed look as she climbed back on and slowly sat next to me. She looked over at me and whispered, "Sorry, I just never have done a shoot with anybody but Robert for Hollister before and well its different."

"I understand." I whispered back before smiling along with her towards the camera.

_Tris POV_

"Tris, come here." Andrew said to me. I gulped and climbed out of the clear tube and swam underwater to him. I watched nervously as Andrew walked over to my side of the pool and knelt in front of me.

"Listen clearly Tris, because I am not repeating this. You need to get along with this boy, the people love him, and he doesn't expect a bunch of money. I don't know if you two had a history with each other, but I also don't care. You are to be fired if you continue this shit, understand?"

"I understand, sir." I replied with a shaky voice.

**Hey guys!**

**So thanks for reaching my goal! Sorry this was posted so late but. Still got it in Friday! If this story can get 72 reviews i will update next friday! Please leave in the review box your thoughts, any mistakes you saw that i didn't catch,ideas, and feedback.**

**So do you think Tris will be able to keep her job? Will Peter cause trouble in the future? Do you think Tris will have enough of guys using her?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Tris POV_

I had an extra two hours before going to a shoot today. I was nervous beyond words.

I don't know how to say this but I was doing a Victoria Secret shoot today. I didn't work for them... this was my first time seeing them. They're exact words to me were, "To try you out." I didn't know what that meant, all I knew was; I would get paid ( double the amount of a month of working from Hollister), be shown in the store, and there promotions. I thought that was what a normal model did, I guess not.

When I asked them what the difference was between that and being their model they told me that the models get to be in the fashion shows, not to mention the famous one that happened in London the previous year. Let me just say, I never had been in a fashion show so it was hard for me not to show my jealousy to the Victoria Secret angels.

But I didn't want to become one, was the problem. Sure, I wanted the attention, the money, and to be walking on a catwalk. But not doing that in half my clothes. It wasn't like they were stripping or shooting porn but I was only nineteen. The average age of the models there were 21, and they were way more attractive I thought, not to mention they had curves.

So I sat on my sofa, worrying my self to death. I had dressed in blue jeans and a Hollister pink hoodie, this was what I normally wore. But Hollister banned me going in public with an outfit like this, so I didn't get to wear my comfy clothes often. Today I decided to do it anyway, they wanted me fired already.

After a few moments I collected my phone and made my way out of my apartment building and into the New York City streets. The weather was a bit overcast so everybody was clutching an un-opened black umbrella in their hands and walking just a bit faster. I noticed all of this while reaching the corner and turning a right.

As I walked down the block I finally realized something, I didn't actually have a place to go. I mentally checked if I had enough food for awhile, toiletries, then finally if I had enough clothes, sure I had a bunch of outfits for winter and spring... but nothing for summer! I quickly turned a left to the subway stop while deciding to go to SoHo (A place in lower Manhattan) and shop at the stores there.

Once I got there I quickly went through the crowd of tourist randomly stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and taking pictures and started actually going into stores. Now don't call me lame for going here on my day off from here.. but I went into Hollister. (It actually is the first shop there!)

I have been here so many times I didn't have to look around or walk slower, I just went to the female clothing area.

_x.X.x_

I clutched my five pair of outfits in my hands as I waited in the average sized line. I took the waiting time to look around at the pictures. I was in almost every photo, and so was Robert. Hollister hadn't started the summer collection yet so they still had the Spring collection photos up. Seeing Robert posing with me sent me a new wave of emotion and longing for him. I wondered if I would think the same if it was Four leaving and Robert being the newbie? No, I couldn't image myself close to Four.

It was amazing that nobody recognized me while I was shopping, pictures of me posing were right next to myself. But nobody ever recognizes a Hollister model. But if you were a Victoria Secret model... I made myself stop dreaming about Victoria Secret before I let my thoughts continue.

"Next please!" Someone said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see the cashier had said that. As I walked over to her I saw she was wearing Hollister jeans, and a Hollister sweatshirt. "Hey... you're the girl on the photos." She said, kind of unsure of herself. I watched her green eyes as she looked behind her at a poster of me, Robert, Shauna, and Peter ice-skating. That was the day Peter gave me the nickname of stiff. After taking photos the four of us got to ice-skating on the Chelsea Piers Ice-skating rink and I had fallen on my butt so many times Peter started calling me stiff because the ice was stiff.

"Yea." I smiled, remembering I had yet to respond to the cashier who was scanning the cloth's tags.

"Tris Prior!" She said excitedly out of nowhere. She was now putting the clothes in a Hollister bag.

"Yea.. that's my name." I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. I have never had someone yell my name that loudly or proudly before.

"That's so cool! You know I used to be friends with Four. Do you know him?" She babbled out.

"Uh yea. His my partner for the summer shoot." I said, a bit curious on how she knew Four. I didn't even know who Four's friends were.

"Yea well next time you see him tell him Lauren said hey." She said sweetly. I doubted I would remember her name. But I still said,

"Okay."

_X.x.X_

After swinging around the left side of Soho I went to the street across from the one I was at now. I had stopped at Hollister, Pac sun, and H&M. Let me just say, I only had hundred dollars left to use freely so I was kind of counting on Victoria Secrets paycheck now.

Speaking of Victoria Secret... On the right side there was a Victoria Secret. I went in with no hesitation.

I really hoped no camera was watching me, like there were paparazzi interested in me anyway. Maybe they would be if I became a real Victoria Secret model?

The store wasn't packed at all. The lights were bright and the walls all had a pink background and a pattern on it. There were tables in the middle of the sections with lingerie and the walls had PINK stuff like shirts, shorts, sweatpants, etc. There were also posters hanging around with some of their models.

At the end I bought two bras and underwear, a sports bra, sweatpants, and lotion. It was a change from getting plain underclothes. But also took a bunch of time. When I stepped into the subway and headed home to drop off my new stuff it was 11:00, an hour away from the Victoria Secret shoot.

I got to the studio five minutes early. When I went through the front room I was sort of surprised. Better was an understatement. The studio was twice the size of Hollister's and there was actually room to walk. The room was the size of two big school gyms and had green-screens hanging from the black walls. Then there was many props piled in a corner, from here I could see fake fancy chairs, pillows, and a bunch of glitter. In the middle of the room it was just people talking and others moving stuff in front of their green-screens.

I couldn't wait to see the dressing rooms.

"Tris Prior?" Someone asked from behind me. I whirled around to see a women in her late thirties holding a clipboard and wearing a nice blue dress.

"Yea, that's me." I felt like I should have been more formal but formal didn't feel right on my tongue. But if she cared, she didn't show it. All she did was nod and give me directions to my temporary dressing room.

I found it easily.

The dressing rooms were down a hallway with three doors on each side, and one fancier one on the end of the hallway. I read the names on the door as I passed them;

Christina Lentz

Molly Atwood

Cara Ashville

Lynn Channing

Two doors didn't have a name on them. But one did say; Preserved for Tris Prior. I opened the door and almost screamed. The room was bigger then the one I had at Hollister! And I had the best room there! This room was the size of half a classroom. The entire left wall was a mirror and the right wall had a skinny table pressed against it with two seats, on the table were makeup boxes. On the main wall facing the door there was a vertical pole hanging hangers that held only four sets of clothing, for me.

I shut the door behind me and started on the outfits.

_X.x.X_

I didn't think this qualified as an outfit, but luckily I wasn't wearing a pair of bra and panties.

I wore a light green sports bra with a VS interlaced on the side in small lettering and green shorts. It was cute, but how did they know I was somewhat athletic? I guess I should read my Wikipedia when I got home.

I put my white hoodie over my sports bra, I was still self-conscious.

When I walked back out to the studio I was kind of lost of what to do. So I just stood by the dressing room hallway and watched the models. Only two were here today. One had short dark hair and light brown skin. She was wearing a red bra and dark jeans. Pretty. The other model had brown hair that stopped shoulder length and dark eyes. I was surprised she was a model, not just because her hair and eyes but also because her teeth were crooked and not the best color.

"You must be Tris!" I jumped at how close the woman was. She was taller than me of course. Her hair was like a pretty afro and was light pink. Her nails were a pink to match her hair and her clothing was all pink. She reminded me of Effie from The Hunger Games. **( :D ) **

"Yes, I am." I replied after the small hesitation.

"Well lets start on your makeup! I am Sasha Temple but just call me Sasha and I am your makeup artist has long as you are here."

Once we were in the room Sasha closed the door and set me on one of the chairs in front of the table. "Oh your face is perfect!" I heard her say as she stared intently at my face, slightly scaring me.

"Thank you. But it's really not, I have a pimple that wont go away here"- I indicated to my cheek-"And my eyes always have shadows under them." I said honestly.

"Everybody has those things, but you are have less. Some foundation will clear all of that and I think that's all you need anyway."

"I doubt it. Hollister has never gotten rid-"

"Hollister is for teenagers. You're an adult." She replied with such coldness I almost flinched.

"Your hair is perfect too.." I heard her mumble has she brushed my blonde locks. I held in a small giggle

_X.x.X_

As I walked out the studio three hours later I was kinda exhausted and sore. Victoria Secret put me in front of one of the green-screens and only let me use the bathroom and go into my dressing room to change for the three hours. The pay was worth it.

The poses were fun though. I got to do handstands, splits, needles, tilts, etc throughout the shoot and only a few normal standing pictures. **( AN: THOSE THINGS ARE GYMNAST/CHEERLEADING FLEXIBILITY THINGS )**

But I was sore because I haven't done some of these things in months. And Victoria Secret reminded me how important it was to stretch it out everyday.

Then lastly, they told me to come in tomorrow at the same time to finish up the shoot and at the end of it get a slip to be able to go to the tryouts a week after that.

My life was going to change, if I joined Victoria Secret or not.

* * *

**Hey guys :)**

**It is kind of late but I got it in by Friday!**

**the guest who reviewed a couple days back who said they were a model please tell me who you are and if your okay with it leave your kik or number ( some form to talk to you ) so I could ask some questions about modeling. **

**To the guest that just now reviewed to ask if I was updating: I love that you noticed when I was going to**

**Goal- 87 reviews by next Friday for an update next Friday**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tris POV

I walked into my Hollister dressing room with a sigh. It looked like everybody was on their period or not around. Four wasn't here, Shauna was engrossed at looking at her photos, Marlene had the day off, and the photographers were more barky than ever. To top it all of; I had to be at Victoria Secret by 3pm, meaning I had to finish everything Hollister wanted by 2:30pm.

As I put on a light pink shade of lip gloss I thought about the future. I usually didn't think ahead of me. I was one of those people who jumped into things without logically thinking and dealing with the consequences when they came. I guess I was losing my teenage vibe. I thought about meaningless things like; Where would I live in the next few years? Would I even have kids in my life? And more important; will I even have a loved one?

I didn't want to live in my apartment all my life. I planned to move out and get an actual house by the time I was twenty-five. Not that there was anything wrong with my apartment; it was huge with two rooms, two bathrooms with showers, etc and the rent was well. I also decided I did want kids. Not four or even three but just one or two. And defiantly not twins, I heard how hard it was just to deliver one kid. But the last worried me the most, I had no answer for it. Robert and me are just friends, it would be gross to think of him any other way expect like brother. He was really the only guy in my life. There was Peter, but there was no thinking about him; I would never date him. I decided I should try to get out more.

A knock made me literally jump five feet off the ground.

"Prior! Everyone is waiting for you at the fifth floor!" An unknown voice said from behind the closed door.

I looked at the digital clock across the room and saw I was ten minutes late, great.

x.X.x

I arrived at the fifth floor in a hurry. Once I got to the big room where everyone was I halted. Nobody was here expect Four, Shauna, and Peter. Where were the photographers? Or in that matter- anybody else?

"Shauna? Whats going on?" I half whispered, half hissed to my friend when I stood in front of her nervously.

"I don't know. People just came telling us to come up here. Saying we were late." She replied. I scrunched my eyebrows together when I heard Four say,

"Yea. I was ten minutes early when I got up here. Nobody was here." I looked over at him to see his hands were crossed over him not in annoyance but causality.

"Maybe we went to the wrong floor?" Shauna asked us.

"All of us?" I shook my head, "No. Four seems pretty smart. I don't think he would hit the wrong button on the evaluator like we would." I heard a small chuckle from Four.

"First time you acknowledged me outside of a photo-shoot." He joked. But it was true also. I didn't respond and slowly the air became thick with silence. That's when I remember Peter was beside Shauna and hasn't said a thing. I raised both my eyebrows at him.

"Okay, okay. They had try outs for one new male model and one female model. They are supposed to replace two us. I heard they were bringing the finalist in today to see how they will do with us." Peter said. He was actually telling the truth I decided after a moment.

"Why now? We have five people!" Shauna said, she was nervous she would be the onecut.

"Shh, its okay. I wont let them cut you. If anything it would be me!" I replied honestly. I could tell the photographers and mangers were tired of me without Robert. They wanted a new face along with Four.

"Your the best one here." I heard Four say. I looked over at him again and locked eyes with his dark blue ones.

"But they don't want me anymore! I only got this job because of Robert and my cheerleading background. They probably found a former cheerleader prettier than me." I replied, strain evident in my voice. I had thought about this after the photo-shoot at the pool a few days ago. They had never threatened my job like that till then.

Suddenly a door opened from behind Shauna and all the mangers and photographers of Hollister came pouring out. Then finally behind their tripods, wires, and carts came the potential models.

"They are gorgeous." I heard Shauna whisper from in front of me. I huffed when I realized I wasn't close enough to see them to properly observe them.

"I am so out of Hollister." I whispered in defeat.

_X.x.X_

When everything has calmed down a manger I didn't know the name of made Four, me, Shauna, and Peter line up along the wall with the finalist models across of us.

There were seven of them in total. Four girls and three guys. The girls wore red jean shorts and white crop-tops and the guys wore a loose red shirt and blue shorts.

I felt Four stiffen from beside me and I visibly gulped. The girl in the farthest left had wavy blonde hair that almost touched her waist, brown eyes, and tanned skin. The girl next to her had brown straight hair that went to her ribs and dark eyes, taller then the last girl but shorter then the one beside her. The tallest of them all had red hair and green eyes, defiantly the prettiness but paler skin. The last girl had light brown hair with blue eyes.

Two of the guys had the same shaggy blonde hair although one had bright green eyes and the other had dull green eyes. They both stood a bit shorter than Four. The last guy was the same height has Four but had pure black shaggy hair, bordering an inch or two above his eye-brows, and icy blue eyes. I met his eyes to see they were staring right back at me. ( AN: Image an older version of Chandler Riggs )

Actually, looking around every newbie was staring at me.

I shifted uncomfortably and tried to get Four's attention by tapping his arm, it worked.

"Why are they all staring at me?" I whispered in such a low voice, I could barely hear what I had said.

"Only the guys are." He winked at me. I got the hint, and looking at the girls again their eyes were on Four. Great.

I slid my hands in my blue shorts back-pockets and tried lifting up my loose crop-top so it didn't show so much cleavage just to tug it back down because it would show too much of my skin underneath.

"Okay! This is Peter, Shauna, Tris, and Four. Respect them because they are helping me judge who will be joining Hollister." The leading photographer, Paul said. I didn't know that important piece of information?

"And here is Shelby-" he indicated to the girl with wavy blonde hair "-Jenna-" he motioned to the girl with the brown straight hair "-Ashley-" she was the one with the red hair "-and Caroline." The girl with light brown hair. "Now the guys will say they're name because I need some water." Paul said. I hid a chuckle, he always needed water.

"Um.. I am Carson." The blonde one with bright green eyes said.

"I'm Jaylen." The blonde one with dull green eyes said.

"And I am Blake." The guy with the dark hair said.

"Carson is so cute." I heard Shauna gush into my ear.

"I call Blake. Lets hope any of them replace Peter." I giggled when she smiled at me.

"Everyone go to the first room in the hallway behind you and wait while we get the props and camera in there." Paul said when he returned. We all followed his directions.

After a moment of dead silence in the room Jenna suddenly spoke to me. "I know you." Was all she said, yet I was taken a back.

"W-what?" I stammered. I sensed everyone's eyes on me. I didn't recognize Jenna.

"Your team beat me in Worlds three years ago." ( Worlds: Very big Cheerleading competition ) She hostilely replied.

"What is worlds?" Four and Shauna whispered to me at the same time. I told them quickly what it was.

"I'm sorry but I don't even remember who we competed against that year I-" She cut me off,

"That doesn't matter. You beat my team just because a perfect on time full." Jenna said with the same tone. "I bet you can't even do a back-hand-spring anymore. You little _stiff_."

"You know what? Maybe I am not a hardcore cheerleader like you but I can defiantly do a simple back-handspring so shut your ugly face and wait for Paul to get back." I replied, trying to keep my temper.

"Show me. Your just a spoiled brat." She hissed. I bit my lip and turned around, checking my surroundings. Then without warning did the back-handspring. Perfectly I must add.

"I haven't seen my parents in three years so don't start that with me. Just leave me alone. I just want to get this day over with." I replied in a calm tone. With that I looked away and turned to Four and Shauna. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jenna do a standing tuck even if I wasn't looking at her.

"I'm sorry about that. I was probably a bitch to her." I told them.

"Nah, she was the bitch. Can you still do a split?" Shauna asked. I nodded and slid down into a left split. "Could you push me down for my middle? Its only like an inch from the floor." Shauna used to be a competitive dancer for both Hip-hop and Jazz till she stopped a year ago. I remember her telling me she had lost her middle split then.

"Thanks." She said when her thighs touched the ground. I nodded and looked back up to see Four smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, stopping from planning out a tumbling pass.

"Your so cute when you think about something that hard." He admitted after a moment. My only response was a shy nod and a look away,

x.X.x

Three hours later it was 2:00 and break time. I had to leave here in half an hour and nobody from Hollister seemed ready to even slow down. Plus, Jenna and Shelby were the biggest suck-ups ever.

I finally made a rash decision and exited the building from my dressing room. It was break-time anyway. They wouldn't notice I had left the building till it was too late. The only problem was this could cost my job with the four girls waiting for me or Shauna to mess up.

When I got outside I was faced into the side alley of two buildings. "Hey s_tiff_! What you doing!" I heard Peter's laughter to my left. I saw him leaning against the building with a cigar loosely hanging out his mouth. I could smell it from where I stood.

"Just getting fresh-air." I lied. I waited for him to go inside by pretending to text someone on my phone. When he did go inside Four came out.

"Hey." I heard him say from in front of me. I looked up to see him curiously looking down at my turned off phone screen.

"I need to be somewhere." I admitted when he gave me a puzzled look. "Victoria Secrets wan-"

"I know. Everyone knows they were just waiting to see if you would do them or Hollister." I looked up at him in surprise.

"What do you mean everyone?" I gulped.

"Paul, Andrew, everyone." He clarified.

"Ugh! I am so being replaced by that Jenna." I groaned and slammed my fist against the brick wall behind me.

"Nah. I will make sure I mess her up for you." He said with a smile. It let me ignore the pain in my knuckles from hitting the solid hard surface.

"Thanks. Could you hand Blake this when you get a chance?" I shyly said. I handed him a white folded sheet of paper. He started opening it.

"What the hell! Don't open it. Please?" He chuckled and put the paper in his pocket.

"Of course." His dazzlingly smile was the last thing I saw of him has he went back inside.

x.X.x

As I sat in the subway seat I thought about my talk with Blake.

_"How are you doing that?" Blake asked from beside me. I stopped winking rapidly to look at him._

"_You can't wink?" I asked with disbelief. _

"_No. Weird huh?" He chuckled a bit and I watched has he attempted to blink but failed._

_"Yea, specially since we have like the same eyes." I admitted. His eyes were the same shade as mine._

_"But your eyes are prettier." He said after a moment of looking into my eyes. I felt my cheeks redden._

_"Sure." I said, not believing him._ _"How old are you?" I asked._

_"Twenty. How about you?" He asked._

_"Nineteen." I smiled at him. _

_"You know I follow you on Instagram." He randomly said after a pause._

_"Really? What's your user." I said as I pulled out my phone and got the search bar on Instagram ready. He told me his user. Once I followed him I went to Instagram camera._

_"Smile, I am going to make your Instagram three times better." I joked he smiled before grabbing my phone and smiling to the camera with me then snapping the photo. _

_"Thanks." He gushed, tied down to his Instagram feed. I watched from beside him has hundreds of people at once immediately followed him after I posted the photo with a caption of, "Best newbie ever :D"_

_"Hey.. what's your number?" He said right when Paul wanted us to go to someone else. I frowned at him before walking over to Ashley._

On that paper I wrote down my number for him. Maybe I was nervous as hell when I talked to him but he was also super cute and defiantly worthy of at least a date with me.

But who knew? He may not even be single

_x.X.x_

When I got home at six I was exhausted. I got to Victoria Secret with ten minutes to spare and during the try outs met four of the former models and the other newbies trying out. I honestly thought I was in the top five of the girls trying out. There were fifth-teen girls in total, all in the age range of twenty to twenty-seven expect me.

But I even got to meet a new friend. Her name was Christina. She had short black hair and was the one I saw the day before in front of one of the green-screens. We even had started texting. She was even one of the four formers.

My only worries were staying in Hollister.

**So guys I promised every friday if I get enough reviews but to be honest I totally forgot to check this so I just did a ten minute check! But im thirty minutes late :( I expect good amount of reviews because I have to wake up early tomorrw.**

**goal- 96 Reviews**

**If you see any errors please tell me because again, I checked this really fast.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

_Four POV_

When I entered the studio I immediately saw the sign on the wall listing a few names and telling each name which room to go to. I walked up to the sign so I could see the spelling correctly and read down.

_Tris Prior, Room 605_

_Shauna Zane, Room 604_

_Peter Hayes,, Room 604_

_Marlene Holland, Room 610_

_Four Eaton, Room 605_

There was another list to the right of our names. It listed the finalist.

I was the only one in the golden elevator. Having memorized the room number I knew I would be going up six floors to get to my destined place. I hoped there wasn't a window inside the room. I sweated every time my fear of heights showed itself, whether it was going up a rollercoaster, walking up high stairs, or even being tossed up in the air. When the elevator ringed, singling the doors opening I snapped myself out of my thoughts and made myself walk out of the elevator and towards the room.

Walking towards it I realized it was the same room I had my interview in to get my job here as a model. The door was open halfway. I walked in to see the same table in the middle with two seats on one side and two on the other. The walls were repainted white and the tile floors swept. But seated at the table were Tris, Carson, and Shelby.

I sat myself down as they all stared at me. I was kind of nervous. I didn't feel qualified to judge the finalist or be along with Tris.

Carson's bright green eyes stared at me and Shelby's stared at me also. I gulped nervously, then decided to break the ice.

"So h-" I was interrupted off almost immediately,

"Good, everyone is here!" I flung my head around to see Paul carrying a plastic chair and papers towards us. "Today we are going to ask each-other questions-" he paused to set down the chair at the head of the table and place the papers on the table "- for Shelby and Carson you guys will be testing on if you will be the official Hollister models. As for Four and Tris, you guys are also testing on if you should stay has a Hollister model." He sat down in his white chair and shuffled through the papers.

"Fill out the papers I give you." Paul said. Most of the papers got handed to Shelby and Carson because Hollister didn't have all of their information but had almost all of ours. But me and Tris both still got two papers.

I filled out both papers under ten minutes, right before Tris and handed both mine and hers back to Paul. He then pulled us aside as Shelby and Carson scribbled their signatures on the countless papers.

"Today will go smoothly. First someone else will interview both Carson and Shelby separately while Andrew interviews you, Four and I interview you, Tris. Afterwards both of you will reunite and be asked questions about all the finalist while the finalist answer questions about you guys. Understood?" We both nodded.

"Great. This is scheduled to run until 1:30. Then its a free day." Paul said before returning to Carson and Shelby who are done and lead them into the hallway.

I watched has Tris sat herself down on the edge of the table and combed her hair with her fingers. She honestly looked beautiful, I admitted to myself. The sunshine shining through the blinds behind her made her hair have an extra golden glow, her icy blue eyes were lost in her own mind, she had this pair of small pink lips that were set in a straight line, and her ear-

"Why are you staring at me?" I blinked multiple times while taking a step back, fighting to stop staring at her lips I lifted my eyes to her eyes.

"Uh.. Sorry. I was lost in thought." I lied. Damn, her effect on me was overwhelming.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked suddenly, her hands already flying to her face and whipping it.

"No. I was just looking at you!" I replied nervously.

She smirked, "Like what you see, Four?" She laughed has she said it, amused at the thought. I didn't want to admit that I did see stuff I liked.

"You wish." I stuck my tongue out. She faked gasp while laughing, creating an odd sound.

"Okay, play time over! Tris go into room 601 and Four sit your butt down." Andrew said while walking into the room. Both me and Tris sprang back from each other, well I did. Because Tris was sitting down so she just jumped.

"Yes sir." Tris said after recollecting herself and quickly walked out of the room. I sat myself down in a chair and tried to look as mature as possible.

"Okay, Four." Andrew murmured has he walked into the room and seated himself down directly in front of me.

"Or as I should call you, Tobias." He smirked while looking up at the paperwork. I gulped, I haven't been called Tobias for a year.

Then without warning question after question are thrown at me.

X.x.X

When Tris did come back Paul followed her. She looked satisfied with herself as she sat herself next to me. Her cheeks were a bit more rosy than before and her hair was now braided down her side.

"Now we trust you to honestly tell us what you think about each model, they're attitude, modeling skills, and looks." Andrew said has Paul sat next to him. Me and Tris both nodded.

"First is Jenna. Do you think she would be able to do more shoots with you guys?" Andrew asked. Tris spoke first,

"I wouldn't want to work with her. I do believe she could become a model." Tris answered.

"I agree with Tris." I said afterwards.

"Okay. Her attitude?" Paul asked this time.

"Her attitude is horrible. Honestly, when you guys left all of us alone she started talking about me beating her in a cheerleading competition." Tris replied. I could see she wanted to say more and much more ruder things but retained.

"I think she is a show-off, not the best attitude." I replied after Paul wrote down something.

"Modeling skills?" Andrew asked.

"She has a good smile in front of the camera and can defiantly do facials." Tris answered.

"I agree with Tris.. again." I said.

And this went on for two hours. By the time we we are done we had answered questions about every finalist. From our feedback I think either Shelby or Caroline will make it for the girls and Carson for the guys. I heard Shauna said some pretty negative stuff about Blake. I honestly thought Hollister were alright with the models they had. There were us top ones ( Peter, Four, Tris, Marlene, and Shauna ) then a few less popular ones that we didn't talk to often. They didn't need to find fresh ones.

But the real question was; who was going to be kicked out? Andrew said it will be one girl and one boy, either from us top few or the ones below us. I hoped they got Peter Hayes kicked off and kept the three girls in the top. I haven't really talked to Marlene or Shauna and not even Tris but I still knew they were good people.

X.x.X

_Tomorrow Afternoon_

_Tris POV_

I log onto my Windows 8 laptop and wait for it to load onto my email.

Yesterday we had finished up Victoria Secret auditions. The ones who didn't survive the first cut got a call yesterday morning so they didn't show up. There were only six people left including me, they were all of course taller and older than me. My only company had been the workers and Christina.

Today was the day they were sending emails to the people who made it. The manager said only two will make it, one will be boosted to the top models after a month of success and the other will be working with the average VS angels- Christina and Molly. Christina told me they needed one for their rank because the last model aged out.

Let me just say, it would be a miracle for me to make either spot.

My laptop brightened when the white screen of my email showed up. I had to do a little scrolling before finding the email by Victoria Secret.

I jumped off the bed with a huge smile and started jumping up and down in the middle of my room like a crazed teenager. I probably will have some complaints by the family downstairs when they hear the racket but I could less at the moment.

I made it!

I was going to be a Victoria Secret angel! Maybe not a huge one that went to the fashion shows but I was one! I could work my way up to that spot! People wouldn't call be a Hollister good girl anymore! This was a huge step up! I kept saying to myself. I get to work with Christina and have my photos around the store like I saw at Victoria Secret in Soho!

Christina.

I quickly ran out the room and got my iPhone, unlocked it and pulled up iMessage. Finding Christina's chat easily I sent her,

_I made it!_ It took her less than two minutes to reply.

_Yayyy, which spot? _

_The one with you guys :D :D_ I replied. The conversation went for a bit longer, filled with joy for another half an hour before she had to go eat. I decided to take the time to take a needed shower. While letting the hot water pound on my body I thought,

The only problem now was staying in Hollister and making it work with both Victoria Secret and Hollister.

* * *

**Hey guys :D**

**This chapter feels rushed and its defiantly short! But a lot of things are happening- Tris got accepted into Victoria Secret, they interviewed the finalist, and there was the first Fourtris moment.**

**Review me ANY question. Until Saturday night I am answering any questions. Even if it is about me, my past fanfictions, what will happen in the future of this fanfiction, etc!**

**Goal: 117 reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read AN at bottom. **

**disclaimer Divergent and the main characters in this fan fiction belong to Veronica Roth. I only own the idea. **

_Chapter 8_

_Tris POV_

I got a call from Hollister just a few minutes after I woke up. They said there would be no reason for us to go to Hollister today unless we wanted to help out. Apparently Peter Hayes has been kicked out and Blaze took his place. A girl from the lower ranks of Hollister modeling got kicked out and Caroline was the winner for the girls. I wondered how Blaze won for the guys when Shauna said negative stuff about him, but I wasn't complaining. Blaze seemed pretty decent and would defiantly be better to work with than Peter.

Peter, I wondered where he would go? Maybe he would go move to Acrombie and Fitch. Me and Marlene always got emails from them trying to recruit us. We always said no, but with Peter out of Hollister he probably will give them a call unless they only contacted me and Marlene. Either way I didn't really care. Peter could go live in the streets as long as he stayed out of my life.

I wasn't going to help out at Hollister anyway.

Victoria Secret had emailed me, telling me to come to the studio anytime before 3:00pm to finish up a collection. I was the only one promoting the collection, I might add. They were starting a athletics collection including sports bras, spandex's, shorts, loose tank tops, etc. They wanted me because they admitted in the email I was there most athletic model and my history of cheerleading would attract my fans to buy the clothes if I was modeling it.

Right now I was sitting at the kitchen table watching The Walking Dead reruns, **( I am watching the marathon :D ). **But I wasn't exactly paying attention.

I was thinking about little nothings like what I would be doing this weekend. The last couple weekends after Robert left I been just sitting around and doing chores. Not something so glam for someone who was only 19.

Eventually I opened up Instagram for the first time in a while and looked through my feed everywhere. I commented sweet things on photos tagged to me, tried to respond to good questions, like photos on fan pages, even posted a selfie, and followed some people.

I truly started missing cheerleading even more when I saw some of my young friends posting their new skills or fans begging for me to go to another league. I couldn't go back though. It was impossible, I didn't have time to do those leagues for adults.

But I could make sure I still stayed the same person.

So I sat down on my carpet living room floor and stretched. Stretched as if my team were only a few minutes away from a competition. I did push ups, splits, needles, jumps, sit-ups, tilts, anything you could think of.

After a whole hour of just stretching I decided to find a spot outside to practice some tumbling. The problem was I wasn't in California anymore. I used to live there when I was 16 just to cheer for one of the best cheerleading gyms in the nation, Cheer Athletics.

I stayed there until a year ago, aka when I aged out of the league and moved here for a chance at Hollister. My fans missed me, my team missed me, and even my couch missed me. I moved to a small apartment with Robert for about two months before we got our paychecks at Hollister and from then we moved into the same apartment buildings until now.

I put my hair into a side braid and took off towards Times Square. I was famous, with exactly a million followers and some of the best tumbling skills in America. I think I could attract a crowd by tumbling in Times Square.

x.X.x

Once I was at the main strip of Times Square where all the main stores were, those red raised bleachers, and not to mention the biggest ads did I begin.

I first stretched my wrist and practice a few aerials on the concrete to get used to the hard floor and get people's attention.

After only ten minutes of aerials I had a crowd of people around my little area taking videos. Maybe they didn't know who I was but they defiantly recognized I had talent.

Eventually I moved on to standing back tucks and back hand springs. The back hand springs sort of hurt my hands but I been though worst.

By the time I finished a round of tucks I had a bigger crowd. I had one girl who seemed to be only 13 ask for an autograph that I happily signed. After that I took a look at my phone and saw people were fangirling, telling everybody that I was in Times Square tumbling again.

I took a risk and asked this girl who seemed to be my age to record me and told everybody to back up.

I did a level 5 tumbling pass including a full and got my phone. After posting the video to my Instagram with no caption I left the strip.

Now it was time to give Victoria Secret some attention.

x.X.x

_Four POV_

"I dare you to swallow a tampon!" Was the first thing I heard when I walked out my bedroom.

After recollecting my thoughts I looked at the living room sofa to see Zeke, Will, and Uriah sitting down laughing like the idiots they are.

"Hey Four!" Uriah yelled with a smile. I couldn't be sure if they were sober or not, but yet again you could never tell if they were.

"Tamfour!" Zeke yelled suddenly. Immediately Uriah laughed along.

I looked at Will with raised eyebrows to see he was sitting there, staring at the brothers with a scared expression. "Are they drunk?" I asked.

"Yea. They raided your fridge and drank a few beers." Will said.

"Why'd you let them?" I couldn't help but smirk when I saw the brothers still laughing at the cheesy joke.

"Too lazy to get up." Will replied with a laugh. "Besides, they can still stand so it's not that bad."

"Well, I'm going to go microwave some leftovers if you want any." I said before walking into the kitchen and gathering some takeout boxes from the fridge.

"I am starving!" I turned around to see Zeke and Uriah stumbling into some chairs and Will grabbing some cups for all from one of the cupboards.

"What would you like, Four?" Will asked while pouring Zeke and Uriah some water.

"A Pepsi would be fine." I answered.

"Why don't you have work today?" Will asked once we were all seated eating BBQ and hush puppies.

"I bet he misses his girlfriend." I heard Zeke whisper to Uriah a bit too loudly.

"I don't have a girlfriend." I told the brothers.

"Yea right! We all know you and Tris have a thing!" Uriah retorted.

"She doesn't even know me!" I retorted, feeling heat covering my cheeks.

"Mmm hmm." Will joined along.

"Oh, not you too!" I turned to Will. Even as I said it I was laughing.

Maybe I did have a tiny crush on Tris Prior. But we would never be together. She was two years younger than me, was out of my league, and probably already had a long-term boyfriend.

"I bet she likes you too." Will said after a while of silence.

"Shut up." I told him with a laugh.

"Where is your girlfriend anyway?" I asked.

"Working." He said with a shrug.

"That's right, she works for Victoria Secret. I bet she and Tris are friends." I said.

"Yea, probably. She said something about making a new friend at work." He said.

"That's so cool! Four has a Hollister girl and Will has a Victoria Secret babe!" Uriah laughed.

"Actually, Tris is with Victoria Secret too." I said with a smirk in Uriah's directions.

"Now you need to show us some model babes." Zeke joked.

x.X.x

"Good work, Tris!" Christina said once she met me outside of the studio.

"Really? I felt like the worst one!" I replied honestly.

"Nah! I heard the photographers loved you and the fans are wild for the new collection!" Christina said, I looked at her to see she was honestly saying the truth.

"That's cool then." I said after a moment, surprised.

"So, you busy this weekend?" She asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"Want to come to a club with me and my boyfriend?" Christina asked.

"Your inviting me?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yea. So want to come?"

"Sure. As long as you pay." I agreed.

"Deal." She laughed before walking off. Well, looks like I do have plans for the weekend after all.

**So I forgot if I mentioned who were kicked out of Hollister in the last chapter!  
I still wont be updating Friday because I am really busy but please try to meet my goal of reviews which is 120.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Four POV

"Why are you always at my house?" I complained loudly after walking outside of my bedroom to see the brothers and Will chatting in my living room. I still felt refreshed and could feel the water still hanging from my hair from the hot shower I just took ten minutes ago to wake myself up. I wasn't aware I had guest while putting my clothes on.

"Cause you own the biggest apartment." Will said with a shrug.

"It's only has one bedroom, besides the apartment you share with Christina is bigger than this." I pointed out, not bothering to see his reaction as I walked into the kitchen and hunted for something to eat.

"Chris was ranting about tonight." Will sighed. They were planning to go to some club tonight I recalled.

After eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes cereal I sat down next to Zeke, who looked half asleep I might add and pulled out my phone.

_Email randomemail _

_Hollister management Reminder, no work for the models November 7th and accept your free..._

Was on my lock screen, reminding me of my free tickets to Club Pandemonium with two others friends.

I woke the brothers and got Will's attention. "I totally forgot.. but Hollister gave out free tickets to Club Pandemonium for me and two others so are you guys free tonight?" I asked all three of them.

"But that's only two tickets... one of us wont be able to go!" Uriah said with this small frown. I watched Zeke roll his eyes,

"Genius" Zeke said with extra sarcasm for his younger brother.

"You wouldn't have noticed if I didn't say something!" Uriah defended himself. The two went at this for several minutes before finally they let it go.

"I know its only two. Will is busy tonight so you and Zeke can go." I explained.

"I knew that." They both said at the same time.

"But are you sure it isn't a prank? Club Pandemonium is the biggest club in Manhattan, only a block away from Times Square, and members have to be 21 or older." Zeke said with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm sure it isn't. And beside, do you really think the security guard is going to check every ID? He probably will let anyone in with tickets within two seconds." I replied.

"If we get caught I'm blaming it on you." Uriah said. He was the one Zeke was worrying about. Uriah was nineteen while me and Zeke were twenty-one.

x.X.x

_Tris POV_

"Christina.. please don't make me. I'm not even comfortable with my makeup!" I told Christina over and over as she browsed the expensive dresses.

"All you're wearing is eyeliner and eye shadow." Christina said. I caught her roll her eyes as she added yet another dress to the list of trying on items.

"I'm not trying on anything if you add one more dress in that pile." I said with the most serious voice I could muster.

"Okay, than let's try these on now!" Christina said, she probably thought that was a really good idea. We have been shopping for four hours. First looking at makeup, then shoes, lingerie (which was pretty embarrassing seeing we had to ask the cash register if they had a smaller size), and now dresses.

Once I locked myself in my blue dressing room did I look at the dresses. There were at least twelve of them and they all seemed tight and short while they hung. But I knew I couldn't get Christina shop for the dresses I normally wore nor did I want to spend more time then I had to in this sweet-smelling store.

The fifth dress was my favorite. It was a black strapless short dress. It only went up to my thighs and grasped my top but flared out in the bottom, enough for me to actually do a split if the dress wasn't so short. If you looked closely it had small ruffles that formed flowers. **(Link to see this gorgeous dress in my profile ) **

But it was two hundred dollars.

"Tris, come on! I bet you look perfect." Christina hollered over the dressing room door. I opened the blue door and kept my eyes on Christina's face as it transformed from casual to shocked to finally happy. "Its perfect! You are getting that one."

"Yea, I love it. But it's two hundred dollars, Christina." I said, disappointed. Christina widened her eyes in shock.

"I have an idea! How about I pay for half of it?" She asked.

"I would love that.. but I couldn't! That's too sweet of you." I replied with a smile already sprouting on my lips.

We got the dress after some thought and we started walking home, each of us carrying four bags.

x.X.x

_7pm Four POV_

Watching the brothers fix each others outfits was priceless.

We all wore a different color polo and dress pants. "Guys, I don't have to take you!" I threatened as I was holding the door open of my apartment building, waiting for them to walk out.

"I'm coming!" Uriah yelled and as quick as Flash he bolted out of the building and started walking down the New York City street.

"Other way, Pansycake!" Zeke told his brother when he saw his little brother took a left instead of a right.

"How do you know where the club is?" I asked Zeke curiously as we walked down the block towards the corner where we would hail a taxi.

"I've been there twice. Its pretty sweet, they have a bar, tables, and half the room is a dance floor." Zeke explained.

"What about a DJ?" I asked,

"Yea, him too." Zeke replied.

"Were there any babes?" Uriah asked from ahead of us.

"A bunch of them." Zeke responded with a smirk.

"Rule one!" I cleared my throat and continued talking once the brothers let out there groans, "If you leave the club with a girl you can only bring them back to your place.

"Fine." Uriah said

"Your still a virgin, little bro" Zeke taunted.

"No I'm not!" Uriah defended himself. "Four is the virgin in this squad!"

"Actually at our senior year party I walked in on Four fooling around with Lauren Baker." Zeke said with a huge smirk.

"You said you weren't gonna tell anybody!" I laughed while I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Lauren was the captain of the Volleyball team and won school sweetheart.

"Lauren Baker? Dude, she is so hot!" Uriah said with excitement.

"Guys, shut up we have to find a taxi." Zeke snapped and started waving for a taxi on the corner.

x.X.x

_Tris POV_

Looking in the mirror after applying makeup was worth the thirty minute wait. I had applied black eyeliner on top and bottom and dark eye shadow that wasn't too strong. I watched Christina from the reflection to see she was applying bright red lipstick.

"Could I put my dress on?" I asked her after she finished applying the lipstick.

"Sure, but wear the black strapless push up bra and matching underwear." Christina commanded, she even threw me a look that meant 'don't test me' After rolling my eyes I grabbed my dress and the lingerie and went into the bathroom.

Looking at my finished look was even better. My golden hair shaped my face and gave the dark dress a special touch. The push up bra even gave my breast some cleavage and yet I looked fun and young.

"Where are my shoes?" I asked Christina while walking out the bathroom. I halted when I saw Christina's dress. "You look spectacular!" I admitted while a huge smile.

"So do you, Tris!" Christina laughed and pointed at a tan bag. "Your shoes are in there." She informed me.

I bent down in front of the bag and pulled out the black high-heeled boots. After putting them on I found out they gave me an extra inch in height.

"Where are we meeting Will?" I asked Christina as we hopped into a cab.

"The clubs entrance." Christina said with a smile as she slid her phone in her boot, seeing I did the same a moment ago.

"If you go home with a guy just-" Christina started saying before I stopped her,

"I am not going home with a guy! I'm only 19 and I don't want my virginity going to a stranger!" I told her rather too loudly. The cab driver gave me a stunned look from the driver's mirror.

"Your still a virgin?" Christina asked with shocked eyes a moment later in a lower voice.

"Yea." I shifted uncomfortably and starting rubbing my bare arms, suddenly insecure with my bare skin.

"That's- I didn't know." She replied several minutes later and turned her attention to the window.

I sighed and sank back in my seat, just now remembering the full reality of this night. I'm going to a club where guys find girls to have a one night stand with, where there will be heated kisses, and pounding music. Christina will probably leave me alone the night so she could have privacy with her boyfriend and I was only 19. I couldn't even drink.

"Chris, I cant do this!" I said in a hushed tone of panic as we went up to the bright open doors of the club, even from outside I could hear the pounding music. Guards kept the entrance in order.

"Yes, you can! Just come on and stop living the stereotypes of clubs!" She barked. I sunk my shoulders and followed her towards the guards where they examined our tickets. _But the stereotypes are true._

"Are you 21, girl?" One guard asked, he smirked at me, knowing my lie.

"Yeah." I replied a little too quickly. He smirked at me before letting me go. He knew I was lying.

"Hey, Christina!" I heard a male voice yell. Looking over I saw a guy our age in front of Christina, he had green eyes and light dirty blonde hair. Once Christina progressed who he was they shared a greeting kiss.

"Oh, Tris... This is my boyfriend, Will!" Christina said

"Are you Tris Prior?" Will asked with a curious face,

"Yeah, why?" I asked,

"I just know somebody that knows you. Well anyway nice to meet you." Will said before returning his attention to his girlfriend.

That's when I took in my surroundings and used my senses.

The lights made it hard to see across the room. But what I could see was a wall length bar with several glasses and joined liquids behind it and several people working there and even more sitting there or sucking each others faces, the dance floor was right in the middle and was so packed I couldn't see much of the floor, and on the opposite side was a dinning area where people ate party food. The air smelled like alcohol and when I thought about it I couldn't even hear myself well when I said my name.

"Tris! Me and Will are gonna eat so stay safe." I whirled around to see her give me a quick wink before taking off towards the tables. I was alone.

Setting myself on a red bar stool I insecurely rubbed my bare arms and order a glass of water.

"How old are ya, Sugar tits?" The man next to me asked with a chuckle, I ignored him and took a sip of the cold water. This was going to be a long night.

x.X.x

Four POV

Walking into the club was like walking into a school dance just 100x more intense, and there was no denying the smell of alcohol. Most of the girls here had a face gleaming with smeared makeup and the guys looked like they could barely walk across the room.

"THEY HAVE TACOS!" Uriah screamed with excitement over the pounding music as a waitress a few feet away held up a tray of tacos and soon placed them on a table where a couple sat with there backs turned to us.

"I call them!" Zeke added before rushing towards the waitress, with his little brother right behind his feet like a kitten and her mother.

I thought about following the brothers and eating a few probably perfect tacos but decided against it. If I wanted tacos I would have gone to the Mexican restaurant a block away from my apartment.

So instead I took the seat of an older mans at the bar and ordered a cup of Beer and almost immediately let the liquid burn down my throat.

I had my first drink the night of senior year party. It was at Zeke's house and he had gotten a pack of beer. Nobody knows how he got his hands on a pack of Budweiser but it couldn't have been all rainbows and fluff. Well anyway, I was 18 at that time and was dating Lauren Baker.

That's the only way I slept with that girl but I couldn't say I regretted it.

Once I finished my first can I started forgetting things, the strongest confusion in my mind was: What day was it? It was silly, to be worrying about what day it was I thought. I could swear it was Monday, but who would go to a club on a Monday night?

Wait, was it nighttime? And my mind kept throwing these questions around.

Third beer finished.

I watched the dancers now. Sometimes when they swung there arms to fast all I saw was a blur. I sensed the presence of a guy next to me and this small golden-haired girl on the other side of me. She hadn't talked since I sat here I thought, but maybe I was wrong.

x.X.x

Tris POV

I walked up to one of the red arm chairs I had just spotted and sat into the soft cushion in relief. We had been here for over two hours now and I had not seen Christina or Will. My memory was hard to recall after my second glass of Vodka but I could walk around and probably do a very bad back hand spring if I tried.

"Want to get away from here?" A male voice said right by my ear. I shivered as I felt his lips suck on my neck. I whirled around to see a guy in his early twenties leaning against my chair and looking over my face like I was some animal.

"Stop" I huffed as I stood up from my chair and tried to cover as much of my skin as possible.

"Come on, darling. You don't have to play that game with me." He started saying as he walked around the living furniture and stood a bit to close to me.

He kissed me. His lip slammed against me with such intensity I almost fell right then and there if he didn't push my body against his. He tasted like beer and even smelled like it. I even felt his fingers working their way up my thigh and under my dress.

"Stop!" I said while fighting a moan and stepped back while breathing heavily. I could still feel the ghost of his lips and fingers on me but I wouldn't let this happen to me. I quickly whirled away and hid myself in the crowd of dancers to recollect myself.

I had to get out, I just had to or else I would lose myself.

I suddenly became aware that I was in the middle of a crowd of dancers who were all taller than me and hands gripping my waist.

"Hey, stop!" I whirled around yet again to see another man who was maybe 27 standing only inches away from me. He ignored my demand and pushed my body against his and started loathing kisses on my neck.

"Stop!" I demanded a bit harsher and pushed him back, he surprisingly stayed on his feet but didn't give up on me.

"Shh, you little whore-" He interrupted his whispering by kissing me full on the lips and gripping the back of my thighs to keep me close to him, really close to him. "- you sexy whore." He continued.

I breathed out an accidental moan as his lips pulled away from my lips and starting working on my collarbone and his hands worked on the thin fabric of my underwear.

And suddenly he was off me and another man maybe two years older than me was yelling at him. "Don't ever touch a women like that again, you understand me?" The good guy was saying as he punched my harasser one more time, the older man quickly shook his head and ran away from the good guy.

"You okay?" The good guy asked. He had deep blue eyes, dark hair, and was tall. I recalled seeing him before, even knowing him but couldn't grasp the memory fully. I could tell he was drunk but yet he still beat that guy for me.

"Yea," Even as I said it my voice shook and I felt tears crowd in my eyes at the thought of what was happening.

"Shh..." The rescuer pulled me to his chest and he guided me out of the thong of people and stopped at an empty place against a gray wall.

"I didn't know what was happening..." I breathed out while trying to blink the tears away.

"His gone now." He said before whipping a tear I hadn't known fell from my cheek. His touch was gentle. "I can take you home, if you'd like."

"Thank you." I nodded at him and let him lead me out of the club and into a taxi cab.

**AN:**

**Hey guys how long as it been? A month? Well anyway, sorry for taking so long! I have been extremely busy but I did make myself find time to type of this 3 thousand words chapter!  
I don't know when I could post the next chapter but I do know it will be the most thrilling/dramatic yet! The only spoiler I will give you is it involves an enemy and Fourtris!**


End file.
